Arkham: Doll House
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Tim finds out about Arkham's secrets and informed Batman. Now Bruce Wayne is going to see about it. What happens with Riddler and Scarecrow is not what he expected. Warning: Darkish, trauma, ect
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own**

* * *

"Welcome to Arkham, sweetie." The Nurse at the front desk said kindly as she smiled down at him. "What's you're name?"

The teen just stared at her to the police man, Officer Grayson spoke for him. "His name is Alvin Draper."

"Oh, let me check the computer. "Ah, here he is. Well, officer if you bring him down the hall right over there a guard will register him in, than you're free to leave."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

* * *

Tim Drake or rather here known as Alvin Draper decided that once this mission was over he decided that he was going to find a mission that called for a male stripper and eh was going to make Dick do it. He stood still as they patted him down, a few times he had to be still when they brushed against inappropriate places.

After that a guard made Tim strip all the way down before making him walk to the showers, rise off before they h handed him the Arkham wardrobe. The long gown stopped just below the knee, a light blue robe went over that and slippers, and of course underwear. No pants but that was expected in the ward he was going to be in since they had stopped the wearing pants because someone manged to hang themselves with a pair.

The guard pushed him along the hall where Tim noticed all criminals he had fought before. A part of him thanked God that Joker was in a body cast and still had five months to heal. The cells had been remade recently, they where smaller, bars thicker, and other such things.

As they made it to a cell Tim noticed that it had two beds in it. Twin beds one on each side. He was sharing? Not part of the plan. Damn it Dick. Just before Tim could even think of what he was going to say to Dick when he got home the door opened and three guards stepped in.

"Yes?" Tim asked feeling the hair of the back of his neck stand on end.

They chuckled when once came forward grabbed him by the arm. "It's you're first day. We're here to give you a welcome."

With that Tim was slammed into the wall. Tim braced himself before lifting up his arms and legs to protect himself as they punched and kicked him. He could handle the pain. He was trained too but still he was glad when they left all laughing their head off.

Laying there Tim groaned knowing he was going to be bruised badly tomorrow. Sitting up he winced. Suddenly someone was behind him helping him up.

"Are you alright?"

Tim looked over to see a redhead with bright emerald eyes. "Ysh... Hi, I'm Alvin."

"Edward." The Riddler said pulling the boy to his feet. "Edward Nigima."

Oh, Tim was so going to send Dick on a mission as a male stripper and he was going to let Barbara watch over him the whole time.

* * *

"Stay close, Alvin," Edward said as he lead the way to the lunch room. "It's you're first day so you'll be picked on a lot btu if you stay with me, you'll be fine."

Looking around Tim frowned. He was sure that Bruce had paid for them to remodel Arkham but instead it looked like the inside was decaying. They made it to the lunch hall. Edward grabbed a tray before guesting for Alvin to following him and warmed him on what was alright to eat and what wasn't.

Just as they sat down Jervis aka Mad Hatter joined them.

"Where's Jonathan?" Edward asked looking around concerned.

"They took him to see... him."

Tim didn't fail to notice how both of the Rouges shivered. Standing up Tim excused himself. "I need the restroom. Be right back."

Once alone Tim slipped away into the vents heading towards the offices where they had doctors. He wanted to see what the doctor was up too because they way the others had refused to say his name was a red flag. Easily slipping into another vent he could hear mumbling voices. Heading that way he heard deep breathing and groaning.

Tim found the office where a man who looked like an older man, still young enough but older and he had gray hair on the side of his head. He was sitting on a chair across form Johnathon Crane who was hand cuffed to his chair, his leg tied down as well. Crane had his head on the table and he was groaning in discomfort. The table had a bow of what looked like oatmeal in it was more than half eaten. Maybe with five more bites to it.

"Now, than Johnathan," The doctor said his voice deep and strong that reminded Tim of nice Grandfather who where talking to their small grandchildren. "You know the rules. I let you have a two minute break. Now sit up."

The Scarecrow seemed to have a hard time forcing himself to sit up and when he did he was pale, sweat on his brow. He was panting softly looking miserable. The doctor smiled nodding before he reached over to the bow taking it. He scooped up a spoonful of the oatmeal before pressing ti against Johnathon's mouth.

The redish-brown man took the bite chewing slowly before swallowing it letting it a gasp. Tow more bites looked painful before he turned away from the next spoon looking like he was going to faint. The doctor urged him to continue eating.

After four bites Johnathan was ready to heave. Tim watched as the doctor held the bowl up as villain heaved again this time throwing up the food. The doctor sighed shaking his head before sitting the bowl away looking at the blue eyed man.

"You failed again."

"I can't eat three bowls of that." Johnathan growled "It's too much!"

The man suddenly went from looking like a kind old grandpa to something that made Tim shiver. "Do you care to repeat that, boy?"

"... N-no..." Johnathan looked away. "I'm sorry..."

What happened next made Tim want to vomit, as the man picked up the bowl and started to force his patient to eat it.

* * *

Tim lay in bed unable to sleep.

What he had seen had made him utter sick. He had come to his room only to throw up in the toilet twice before ha laid down. Edward had come back right before lights out and took the time to scold at him for taking off. After that the Riddler started to draw childishly, mostly about Batman dying in the oddest ways. One with the Bat choking on a stick of butter.

Nights passed slowly. Long after everyone was asleep Tim was still awake. After all he didn't' sleep much and what happened earlier still on his mind. As he thought about this he heard a scrap of a key. Sitting up frowning Tim could heard a mumbling voice outside the door. Soon a large potbelly guard opened the door obviously drunk came into the room using the door to stand.

"What the hell?" Tim sat up more when he was suddenly pulled off his bed by Edward just as the guard stumbled onto his bed. "What the hell is he doing?!"

"Shh!" Edward pushed Tim over to his bed before trying to stuff him under it. "Just stay under here, don't move, don't make a sound and cover you ears. He'll be gone soon."

It was dark as the guard stumbled to get the door closed. At first Tim thought that Riddler was going to lead the drunk away until he heard a creak and Edward grunt in pain. The guards erotic breathing could be heard along with gaps and grunts of pain.

Twenty minutes later the guard left sighing pleased.

Tim paused before he patted the underside of the bed. "Are you okay?"

For a long time Edward said nothing before Tim heard him whisper. "Just fine."

"How can they get away with stuff like that?"

Riddle laughed. "No one would ever believe us."

"What about Batman?"

"Riddle me this, Riddler me that, no one would believe us not even the Big Black Bat."

Maybe not, but Tim had a feeling that Bruce Wayne was going to be visiting Arkham very soon and Alvin Drape was going to be leaving before the sun rose.

* * *

**Request. TBC? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm using the Riddler and the Scarecrow from the movies, because their so sexy. Er, I mean... now, that's totally what I meant. **

* * *

Tim had panned on leaving Arkham before the sun rose.

His plan had been to get out of there and tell Bruce that Arkham had gone from a place that was supposed to help the inmates to torment them. Sure, Tim had only seen two of them going through it but it was enough. His stomach was still sick from seeing what happened to Scarecrow and it made him even sicker when the sexual assault happened on the Riddler.

Just as Tim was standing next to the door to pick the lock it was ripped off. Standing there he tensed seeing Killer Crock there. However he was saved as Edward sat up slowly groaning in pain.

"It's time to go." Killer Crock said before turning to leave.

"Come along, Alvin," Riddler said taking his arm pulling him along. "We're leaving."

Alvin followed them as they met up with Scarecrow who was hand an arm over his stomach breathing slowly. After that they met up with Killer Moth and Mad Hatter before they headed towards one of the guard stations.

"Why did you bring that?" Killer Moth growled. "He'll get us caught."

"I can'y leave him there," Edward glared at him. "A bastard already came to pay _me_ a visit and he's just a child!"

"Shh," Jonathon shushed them. "Here he comes."

They waited for a guard to come by before knocking him out and taking the security card. They got out of the wing before heading out towards the basement. Tim made a note on seeing how they kept getting out. They opened a hidden makeshift door before running into his.

As he followed Tim could almost feel their desperation of wanting to be out of there and after what he saw he couldn't hardly blame them. They made it to a rather large drop. One had to be well trained to make that kind of jump. Crock jumped down before holding out his arms. Tim watched as Edward jumped first. The way they did it was clear that they had done this before.

When it was his turn Tim paused. He still didn't have what he needed form Arkham so should he go? Probably but the mission wasn't completed. Yet this was cut short as Edward yelled at him to jump.

"Well, when in Rome," Tim mumbled before jumping knowing he could land safely but was caught by Crock.

They sewer was awful as always but needed. After walking a short way they climbed up to a pothole. Killer Crock had swam off at one point or another so the four headed out.

Killer Moth ran away the second he was on the the ground again. Scarecrow sat down near a tree rubbing his stomach and scrunching his face up from the pain. Tim looked around to see that they where. Turns out just outside of Arkham.

"I'll go find us a car." Edward said before turning around when shadow jumped in front of them. "Gahhh!"

"A little late for a walk isn't it?" Nightwing said taking out his batons.

Tim just sat down.

This was going to be over in a few minutes anyways.

* * *

Half hour later all three of them were checked back into Arkham. They were thrown into isolation cells. Glad to be alone Tim crawled into the bed there before falling into a light sleep.

The next day he was let out. Walking around was easy when it was morning he found out. However everything that Bruce had paid wasn't here. Seriously where did all the money go? Going to the room where he had been earlier Tim sat down to think when he heard his name being called. Well, Alvin Draper's name being called saying that he had a visitor.

Getting up Tim had to go through the processes of a pat down before getting to see who was visiting him. When he got to the glass wall he saw Dick there grinning. Scowling Tim picked up the phone.

"Hi, Timmy!"

"I hate you so much right now."

"It's not that bad, is it?"

"Yes. Tell you know who he needs to come check this place out." Tim said before pausing and looking seriously. "I think Mr. Wayne found this place. Do you think he comes here?"

Dick got the message. He nodded before getting up to leave.

He failed to hear Tim mumbled something about male strippers.

* * *

Bruce Wayne showed up at Akrham with no warning, walking in like his owned the place (He sorta did) and went right passed the check in with an All Access card that opened anything and everything in Arkham and no one knew how he had gotten a hold of one.

"Mr. Wayne!" One of the head doctors said in shock as she rushed after him. "Sir, wait you can't go back there!"

"I believe I can," Bruce said waving the card at her. "This card says so."

"It's dangerous!" She cried trying to keep up with his long strides. "You need to have clearance."

Bruce swiped the card as it opened the hall way to the Criminal Insane Ward. "I do or did you not see my card?"

She sputtered one last time as she watched him go three body guards he had brought with him following him. Bruce Wayne was frowning as he looked around the place.

It sent panic to the ones who worked there because a large amount of money went into fixing this place up and it looked like nothing was done about it. Walking up into the common room he found a busted tv, torn couches that where stained with god only knows what, books torn and left for not, chairs missing legs or their backs.

Bruce turned to go down the halls swiping his card to go into where they kept the inmates. The rooms lite up showing who was in them as he walked by. All of them turned to see who was coming in.

Bruce almost paused when he saw Tim sitting on a bed disguised as Alvin Draper and he was frowning and had a clear look on his face of 'This is all Dick's fault'. The next bed over was Riddler who was drawing something. Mostly likely one of of Batman dying in a strange way.

The cells were horrible, under kept, outdated, the air muggy. There should be cool air for them. Frowning and now pissed of he turned to some of the doctors.

"Who's in change here?! Bring him to me! NOW!"

* * *

**Enter Bruce Wayne. **


	3. Chapter 3

Batman's rouges were curious about Bruce Wayne.

They knew that he founded this place, paid for everything to help reform them into model citizens for the City of Gotham. They couldn't hear him through the thick glass of the rooms they had all been thrown in to as the Mr. Wayne glared and demanded answers on why the place was a mess and that none of his money had gone into fixing it up.

Riddler was paying close attention as he had one hand clutched onto the back of Alvin's robe. He had quickly learned that Alvin had a skill of disappearing when he least expected it. Edward was worried that the kid would get raped if he was by himself.

Mr. Wayne yelled again before people started to scram away from. Edward huffed when he saw the man leaving. A few minutes later there where shuffled back into their cells where he was glad to get back to his papers and his crayon.

"Here." Alvin said.

Looking up Edward nearly squealed out happily. "A green crayon!"

"I figured you loved the color green…" Alvin watched Edward kiss the little crayon. "Maybe a love is not a strong enough word…"

Edward just rolled his eyes before he started to draw again this time with his favorite color. He drew a picture of the Bat being hit with a snow cone. He ignored Alvin's eye roll and continued to color until he used up held the crayon and the only reason he stopped was because he fell asleep.

This was a mistake before the door slammed open causing Edward to jump up startled. The guards glared at him before they rushed at him knocking him down and roughly yanking him up. Yelling at them Edward caused enough to commotion to keep the attention on him and not the boy.

"Look what we have here," One guard said picking up the green crayon before breaking it and tossing it into the toilet and flushing ti away. "You know the rules, Riddler. Nothing green. Take him to solitary confinement."

Alvin noticed the panic look on Edward's face. 'I don't like this.' He thought as he snuck out of the cell to follow them. Easily hiding he followed to them where they kept the criminals and eh saw Edward fighting desperately not wanting to go into the cell they brought him too. He screamed as they forced him and they laughed as he started to scream and cry desperately.

"Let me out! Let me out, please!" The banging from inside echoed around. "Let me out, let me out, let me out…!"

They laughed before leaving. That was strange. Why was Edward freaking out if they left him alone? Alvin crept closer to the cell. Edward was now crying hysterically wanting out. SO much so that he could feel the other shaking. Before he could reach for the lock a small scent started to float up.

Gasping Alvin clamped his hands over his mouth and nose.

Fear Toxin!

Running away he made the medical room grabbing the antidote and pretty much stabbed himself with the needle just as the hallucination started to rise up. Taking a deep breath Tim ran back to the cell only to find it open and Edward sitting outside of it trembling. The fumes of the toxin died out as something misted the air and instantly knew who had helped Edward.

Running up to the criminal he patted his shoulder before looking into the cell. "Batman?"

"Get him back to this room and then you are coming with me Draper."

"Understood."

Alvin took the Riddler back to the cell helping him lay down before going back to see Batman. It was no shock when he was grabbed by a shadow and vanished.

* * *

When Batman returned he found Riddler sobbing by the bed next to his looking under it ever few seconds before sitting back trying not to throw up. Edward was wearing the gown and no robe but he could see his stomach protruding out after being force fed.

"Edward?"

"They took him!" Edward looked at him wide eyed and full of fear. "I left him right here!"

Batman watched at he pointed his shaky finger him at the bed. "I left him there and they took him! Please, Bats you need to get him back, 's only a baby ad their going to hurt him,please!"

"I took him.

"What..." Riddler sobbed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Batman..." Riddler looking tearful.

"What?"

"Will you take him away from here?"

"He won't be returning to Aarkham." Batman walked over to Riddler. "Wayne is going to be helping you now. He's order a review of everything."

Riddler looked away bitter. "That means their going to fuck us raw before they find out... there always do."

Before Batman could repsone he heard someone sobbing.

"They have Jon." Edward sobbed. "They'll be here for me next."

Batman took off towards the noise.


End file.
